


Competition

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Blow Job, Day 10, Deepthroat, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 10 - Deepthroat/Gagging/Sloppy Blow JobsTheir kisses had bite, their touch was rough, they pushed and pulled each other without fear of hurting one another. This was how Shadow and Knuckles did things.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 18





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Their kisses had bite, their touch was rough, they pushed and pulled each other without fear of hurting one another. This was how Shadow and Knuckles did things. It was never soft or gentle, sweet words were rarely used and overtime they made it into a competition.  
Who could fuck the hardest, or who could last the longest, how long they could restrain one another. Their little competitions went on and on, and were tallied by them, used as bragging rights and often brought them back to one another for another round. 

Today was no different, they had been on each other since Shadow stepped up to the Master Emerald’s altar. Kissing with enough teeth and force it must have looked unappealing to anyone who was lucky enough to see this moment between the guardian and the ultimate life form. 

Knuckles used his brute strength to slam Shadow’s back against one of the pillars of the altar, pressing his body against the black hedgehog he effectively pinned him there. 

Shadow didn’t wait as he ran his hands through red dreads and yanked them back causing the echidna to hiss as his head was pulled back. With his neck exposed Shadow ran his tongue over his throat before biting down hard enough to leave a mark under the red fur. 

Knuckles growled darkly as Shadow lay another bite a little lower. “Better put that mouth to good use!” Knuckles grabbed Shadow’s shoulders and slammed him against the pilar once more before pushing Shadow down onto his knees.

Shadow put up a fight under Knuckles’s grasp, but it was well known that the guardian was stronger than himself, so fully fighting would be a waste of his energy. “Make a bet of it~ Fastest one to cum loses!”

He looked at the guardians hardening dick in front of him then back up to his face, the smirk on his lips and the shine to his amethyst eyes told him he was game. “You need three points to catch up to me Shadow~ If you want to lose again be my guest~”  
The echidna put a hand on his head and stroked his dick in the other. “What ya waiting for~”

Shadow wet his lips and slid the tip into his mouth without anymore waiting.  
Sucking hard on the tip before swallowing as much of Knuckles’s cock down his throat as he could before gagging an inch or two from the base. 

Knuckles moaned as Shadow swallowed around him, thrusting his hips forward into Shadow’s mouth he was able to get another gag out of the ebony hedgehog before Shadow pulled off with a gasp and a cough. “You dick~!” Shadow growled as he caught his breath.

Knuckles grabbed the back of Shadow’s head and dragged his cock across Shadow’s dark lips and cheek, smearing spit and pre come across them. “You love choking on this~ Don’t even lie~” He presses their tip to Shadow’s lips. “Your wasting time Shadow~”

Another growl was the ebony’s response before sucking the cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking it with ferocity. He sets his hands on crimson thighs to steady himself as he bobs his head back and forth, trying to take all of Knuckles into his mouth, but he still couldn’t get the last few inches into his mouth. 

Knuckles was moaning and groaning above Shadow, enjoying the show he had as Shadow sucked on his cock. His hand on Shadow’s head had grabbed his quills and started to push and pull the hedgehog back and forth.  
He then pulled Shadow’s mouth off his cock with a pop and stilled Shadow's head with his iron grip. “Open your mouth!” 

Shadow did as commanded, only Knuckles could command him, sticking out his tongue with saliva dripping from it. Knuckles thrust forward into Shadow’s awaiting mouth and caused him to gag louder than before, he pinned the hedgehog's head to his crotch, seating all of his cock down his mouth and throat. 

“Fffuuuccckkk~!” He growled out as he started to thrust in and out of Shadow’s mouth fast, deep and hard.  
Shadow gagged and moaned around the cock thrusting in and out of his throat, he tried and failed to swallow around it causing saliva to drool past his lips and down his chin. 

The pace was fast and rough for a few more minutes as Knuckles chased down his orgasm, Shadow’s mouth and throat becoming raw and sore from the abuse but gladly taking it as he tried to lick and suck the cock at any given moment.  
Knuckles looked down at ruby red eyes and with a finally thrust down into Shadow’s throat he came. Shadow gagged at first but started to swallow around the thick cock in his throat as best he could. 

Knuckles pulled Shadow off his dick and tilted his head back to look over his face. Drool coated his lips and dripped from his chin, panting heavily, eyes half lidded and lust filled. It was a site so good that Knuckles had to stroke the last few ropes of cum out and onto Shadow’s awaiting tongue, some landing on his lips and cheek adding to the mess. 

“F-fuck…that...was good…” He says between heavy breaths as he tries to steady himself. 

Shadow was wiping his mouth and chin on his arm as he too tried to catch his breath. “Yeah…” Shadow looks up at Knuckles and smirks. “My turn Guardian~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
